Haunted House
by Rebe Masen
Summary: Las hermanas Swan y los hermanos Cullen aceptan la propuesta de pasar tres semanas en una casa embrujada... ¿Que les deparara el destino? ¿Surgiran enamoramientos? Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para crear una loca historia :) Agradecimiento especial a: Annabella Giovannetti (Anna)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola *-*_

_Aqui vengo con el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado._

_Agradeciento especial a Annabella Giovannetti, por ayudarme con este fic 3_

_Gracias, linda, sin ti esto, literalmente no sería posible_

* * *

EDWARD POV

Dios, esta chica me tiene harto, suspire. ¿Cuándo se callaría?

Frente a mí se encontraba un chica muy hermosa, debo admitir, era alta, cuerpo de infarto, ojos de color miel, casi cafés, melena rubia y rizada, llevaba un pantalón tallado color negro, botas de piel de color gris con un poco de tacón, blusa blanca con unas líneas negras y una chamarra tallada en la cadera, a esto se le adjuntaba una bufanda gris.

Hace media hora estábamos sentados en el Café Starbucks del Centro Comercial, ella se había acercado a mí con la excusa de que necesitaba las servilletas que estaban en mi mesa, entablamos una conversación, la chica es muy amable, pero en cuanto agarro confianza empezó a hablar y no se callaba.

No me coqueteaba, gracias a Dios, pero hablaba de su familia, sobre todo de sus hermanas.

-Ah y mis hermanas son maravillosas, en especial Bella, ella es una dulzura con pies- sonrió.

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos a principios de Otoño, las hojas caían afuera en diferentes tonalidades de verde y marrón, una suave brisa corría despeinando aún mi cabello cobrizo.

Quince minutos después y más de cien palabras más por parte de Tanya; llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba escapar de ella, y rápido.

A la distancia divise a una chica castaña, no podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos, pero lo cierto es que era hermosa, cara fina, nariz respingona, los ojos más grandes y expresivos que he visto en toda mi vida, su cabello era totalmente lacio y caía hasta media espalda, llevaba unos skinny jeans grises, blusa azul manga larga, encima llevaba una cazadora de cuero gris con algunos detalles en negros, tacones de unos 10 centímetros color azul eléctrico.

-Disculpa Tanya, pero me debo ir… Una amiga me espera- le sonreí, me levante de la silla acolchada color verde del Starbucks.

Camine hasta la chica y me posicione detrás de ella.

- Hola Amiga- dije, y me percaté de que Tanya nos veía con ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué?...- me dijo un tanto asustada.

- Claro, ahora no me recuerdas.- seguí con mi juego.

-No, en serio, ¿Quién eres? –dijo nerviosa.

- Ahora hazte la que no me recuerda-

La chica se empezó a ir, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Cuando note que Tanya se había ido, alcance a la chica que caminada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Oye!- grite.

Se detuvo y se volteó –Oye ¿Qué sucede c hico?- me preguntó.

-Lo siento- sonreí- Es que una chica me acosaba, y mi hermano me abandonó; necesitaba hacer algo para que la chica se fue- le explique exasperado.

-¿Por casualidad esa chica se llama Tanya?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí… ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?-

-Oh Tany- canturreó, mirando a alguien detrás de mí- Ven aquí hermana.

Tanya, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Belly, debiste contarme que tenías novio- dijo llegando a su lado, y dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Oh Tany, no es mi novio, pero veo que ya se conocen- sonrió.

-Sí Bells… Estaba hablando con él, quería presentártelo, pero él se disculpó y se fue directo hacía ti-

En ese momento me sentí desfallecer de vergüenza, yo hablando mal de Tanya y resulta que es la hermana de esta chica.

-Bueno, un gusto…- dijo la castaña.

-Edward Cullen- completé.

-Un gusto Edward, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella ¿Sí? Y esta de aquí es mi hermana, Tanya Swan, pero veo que ya se conocen, bueno, como sea; ya nos tenemos que ir… Un gusto- Whoa, esta chica si habla, igual que… ¿Tany?

-Chao.

Camine directo hacía mi hermano, que estaba sentado a la par de una fuente, tenía una cara de idiota.

Hasta que por fin se dignó a aparecer.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunté.

-Lo siento, me entretuve con una chica llamada Alice Swan- sonrió.

-¿Swan?

-Sí… ¿Por qué?- se veía confundido.

-Vaya- suspiré- El mundo es un pañuelo.

-¿Ah?

Le conté todo, para cuando terminé, reía a carcajadas.

Lo golpee en el hombre.

-Ya vámonos Jazz.

-¿Y Rose?

-Ella se fue hace rato, dijo que saldría con un chico llamado Emmett… Swan.

-Jajajajajaj- se río- Estas jodido hermano- me palmeó el hombro.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta, Jasper- lo miré feo.

Caminamos hacia la salida del centro comercial, pasó una niña de unos 11 años corriendo, tenía cabello rubio y lacio, ojos cafés, muy lindos, llevaba un vestido blanco con turquesa, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, pants negros y zapatos de suelo turquesas, miró hacia el piso y chocó conmigo.

-Disculpe señor, buscó a mis hermanas- nos sonrió apenada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Jazz.

-Jane Swan.

-¿Por casualidad tus hermanas y hermano son Bella, Alice, Tanya y Emmett?- pregunté, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por recordar todos los nombres.

-¡Sí!- chilló.

Una brisa de aire frío pego directamente en la niña, está tembló de frío ya que no llevaba abrigo.

-Bueno, no sé dónde están… Pero si te sabes su número, los puedo llamar un momento.- ofrecí.

-Gracias, es que deje mi celular en el bolso de una de las gemelas- nos sonrió.

-¿Las gemelas?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, Bella y Alice son gemelas- sonrió con ganas- Casi no se parecen físicamente pero en el fondo son igualitas-

-Bueno, qué más da- dije restándole importancia- Dame el número de alguna.

-Mmmm el de Emm no me lo sé, a Tany le quitaron su celular, el de Ali esta descargado y el de Bells… Oh... ¡El de Bells si me lo sé!- dijo con alegría.

-Bueno, dámelo- dije.

-Es que no se si le molestara que de su número- dijo no muy convencida.

-Supongo que tú importas más ¿No?- dijo Jasper.

-Sí- sonrió- Bueno es este…-

-¡Mery Jane Swan!- se escuchó un grito preocupado, interrumpiéndola.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? ¿Alertas? ¿Reviews?

Ojala les allá gustado, espero sus reviews ;)  
-Rebe Masen 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, gente c:  
Aqui vengo con el capitulo 2. espero les guste.

Les informo que los prime capitulos seran como de presentación o introducción, despues empieza la verdadera historia.

* * *

EDWARD POV

-Mmmm el de Emm no me lo sé, a Tany le quitaron su celular, el de Ali esta descargado y el de Bells… Oh... ¡El de Bells si me lo sé!- dijo con alegría.

-Bueno, dámelo- dije.

-Es que no se si le molestara que de su número- dijo no muy convencida.

-Supongo que tú importas más ¿No?- dijo Jasper.

-Sí- sonrió- Bueno es este…-

-¡Mery Jane Swan!- se escuchó un grito interrumpiéndola.

Llegó Bella corriendo y jadeando hasta la niña y la zarandeó un poco.

-Maldita sea Mery Jane- dijo molesta- Casi me muero, en un momento estabas comiendo helado y al otro no estabas, vi pasar a James con una cara de susto y creí que te había hecho algo- sollozó- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Jane la abrazo sin decir, estaban en silencio.

Luego de un momento, Bella se levantó y nos sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró y se fue con Jane de la mano, ella se volteó y se despidió de la mano con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Con Jasper nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Entramos a mi volvo, y maneje hasta mi casa; Claro de Luna llenaba el auto con sus notas.

Tan pronto como llegamos encontré a mi madre cocinando y me acerque para ayudarla.

-Hola Mamá- saludé.

Me besó la mejilla y me sonrió.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- pregunté.

-Puedes ir a buscar a Seth a la casa de su amigo- ofreció.

-Claro, ¿En dónde está?- pregunté.

-En la casa de Alec.

Salí de mi casa y me monte en mi auto, y empecé a conducir.

BELLA POV

Camine de la mano con Jane hasta mi auto, un hermoso y cómodo Audi negro.

Mis hermanas y Emmett estaban en mi casa, buscando a Jane.

¡Dios! Pasó dos horas perdida y lo único que hicieron fue ir a casa y esperar a que llegara.

*FLASH BACK*

Estábamos en la Tienda Vogue del Centro Comercial, esperando que Alice apareciera.

Me volví hacia atrás para buscar a Jane que se estaba comiendo un rico helado de naranja piña, pero ella no estaba.

-Tanya- la llamé asustada- Tanya- repetí cuando no me volvió a ver.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Belly?- dijo con dulzura.

-Jane- susurre- ¡Jane no está!-

-¿Qué? ¡Oh mi Dios!- Tanya empezó a dar vueltas desesperada.

-Tanya- dije tratando de calmarla, agarré su brazo- ¡Tanya!- grité.

Me vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La llamare al celular- anuncié.

Saqué mi BlackBerry de mi bolso, y la llamé esperando que contestara.

Timbró una vez, timbró dos veces, timbró tres veces y no contestaba.

¡Oh Dios!

-Hola- sonó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice! ¿Jane está contigo?- pregunté.

-No Bella- dijo tan tranquila.

-¡¿Entonces porque carajo tienes su celular?!- grité.

-E… ella l-lo d-dejo- titubeo- Ella lo dejo en mi bolso.

-Ven ya a Vogue, Jane desapareció- dije y corté la llamada.

Tanya me pegó un codazo, diciéndome sin palabras que viera hacia la ventana de cristales transparentes de la tienda.

En ese momento pasó James, ese chiquillo de 14 años que acosaba a mi hermanita.

Llevaba el miedo en la cara y corría como si su vida dependiera de eso; y eso, no era algo precisamente bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Jane acaba de desaparecer.

Mi corazón palpito con fuerza, y me sentí desfallecer, un nudo se formó en mi estómago y estuve a punto de vomitar mi almuerzo.

Mire con miedo a Tanya y Alice entró corriendo y tropezando con todo el mundo.

-¡Bella! ¡Tanya!- gritó cuando estuvo a unos dos metros de nosotras.

Alice llevaba su largo cabello negro y lacio en una coleta alta, con unos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cabello, tenía puesto un lindo conjunto azul con blanco que constaba de una enagua tallada azul hasta la cintura y una blusa blanca holgada con las faldas de la blusa dentro de la enagua, a esto se le adjuntaba una chamarra azul de cuero y unos tacones iguales a los míos pero en negro.

Aún con esos tacones corría tan rápido que podría ganar una maratón con facilidad, y no estoy exagerando.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Jane?- preguntó.

-No lo sé Alice, si lo supiera no estaría desaparecida- dijo Tanya con sarcasmo, y yo bufé y rodé los ojos.

Alice la miró feo con sus grandes ojos cafés marrones.

-Tengo un plan- sonrió- Emmett y yo iremos a la casa para ver si llega allá, y tú- me señalo- y Tanya, la buscaran aquí.

-No Ali, Tanya está muy desesperada- dije viendo como mi hermana mayor daba vueltas por todo la tienda mientras se jalaba el cabello- Y así, no será de mucha ayuda.

-Bien, entonces te quedas sola y la buscas- dijo y arrastró a Tanya con ella.

Rodé los ojos y empecé con mi búsqueda.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

No me percate que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa; está constaba de cuatro plantas y era color hueso por fuera, mientras por dentro tenía diferentes tonalidades de café y rosa.

En la planta uno, estaba la habitación de mis padres, la sala, el comedor y la cocina, todo estaba puesto estratégicamente haciendo que la planta pareciera gigante.

En la segunda planta se encontraba la habitación de Jane y dos habitación de huéspedes, junto con el cuarto de videojuegos.

En el cuarto piso, se situaba la habitación de Emmett, un baño (el cual era innecesario ya que todas las habitaciones tienen baño propio), el cuarto de Tanya y otras dos habitaciones de huéspedes.

Y por último en el cuarto piso se encontraba mi habitación y la de Alice, donde también se encontraba otra habitación de huéspedes y un cuarto de música.

Aparqué el coche en el porche y me bajé sola del auto.

-Espera aquí- le indiqué a Jane.

Pronto mi familia, contando a mis padres salió corriendo de la casa, y me bombardearon con preguntas "¿Y Jane?" "¿Dónde está mi bebé?" "¿Dónde está la mini duende?", y muchas más.

Rodé los ojos –Gracias, han sido de mucha ayuda, todos tiradotes en la casa, mientras que yo corrí por todo el centro comercial ¡CINCO VECES!- lo último lo grité.

Me vieron con arrepentimiento todos los pares de ojos de la casa, desde los azules de Emmett, hasta los verdes de mi madre.

-Está en el auto- susurré y los ignore olímpicamente mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Abrí la puerta y apareció en todo su esplendor mi habitación.

Sus muebles eran de color blanco con detalles en azul cielo, la cama matrimonial tenía un cobertor gris y sus sabanas eran celestes con rosa pálido.

Tenía tres puertas, una dirigía al baño, otra comunicaba con la habitación de Alice y la otra era el armario; que tenía el tamaño de otra habitación.

Lo sé, mi casa es gigante, pero con unos padres millonarios que nos consentían a todos… ¿Qué se podría esperar?

Tire las cinco bolsas que traía, resultado de la fatídica tarde de compras, más tarde las arreglaría en su lugar.

Me acosté en mi mullida cama y pronto los brazos de Morfeo me recibieron muy abiertos.

* * *

-Bella- susurraron en mi oído- Bella- repitieron.

-Mmmm.

-¡Arriba!- gritó Emm y quitó las sabanas que tenía enrolladas en mi cuerpo habiendo que cayera de mi cama.

-¡Ah!- grité.

Se escuchó un "clic" y vi hacía la puerta, ahí se encontraban mis queridos hermanos, nótese el sarcasmo, Jane sostenía una cámara en sus manos, Alice se retorcía en el piso de la risa, mientras Tanya me veía sonriendo.

Agarré mi pantufla sin que Emmett se diera cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, me levanté en silencio, me trepe a la cama y salte sobre Emmett mientras le metía la pantufla en la boca.

Emmett empezó a correr por toda la habitación mientras mis hermanas explotaban a carcajadas, Janes seguía grabando mientras se revolcaba por el piso.

-Eltame Bella- gritaba Emm.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No te entiendo!- reí.

-Ummmmm- gritó

-Jajajajajajaja esto esta genial- rió Alice.

La habitación se llenó de gritos y de risas, pero al parecer mis padres no escucharon las risas ya que en un momento estaban en la puerta de mi habitación con cara de preocupados, detrás de ellos estaban sus invitados.

Esperen… ¿Invitados?

¡Mierda! Los había olvidado, y yo aquí, encima de Emmett con el pelo como bruja, en la misma ropa de ayer, ¡Hasta con los tacones!... Y Emmett, bueno él tenía mi pantufla en su gran boca.

Mi mamá me vio con reproche y yo me distraje, lo que Emmett aprovecho para agacharse, esto hizo que yo me fuera de bruces al suelo, pegando todo el trasero en el piso, esto hasta ocasiono un golpe seco.

Mi cara se contrajo de dolor, y mi padre se pasó una mano por la cara en signo de enojo a lo que mis hermanos y yo respondimos con una sonrisa angelical… Al parecer mis hermanos también olvidaron la visita.

-Ummh... Este… Ammm... –titubee y me levanté del piso- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella- me presente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Arréglense ¡TODOS! Los esperamos en el comedor en 30 minutos, Alice e Isabella… Lo repito ¡TREINTA MINUTOS! Ni un segundo más- dijo mi padre y se fue junto con sus invitados.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación y yo, por mi parte entre al baño y tome una ducha de cinco minutos y salí corriendo al armario para buscar mi ropa.

Escogí un vestido turquesa con detalles en plateado, por delante me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo pero por detrás llegaba hasta la rodilla, era sin mangas y de escote corazón, lo acompañe con tacones de 10 centímetros plateados con líneas turquesas al frente.

Pero fue cuando me puse frente al espejo que vi la tragedia… Mi cabello… ¡Mi cabello estaba color rojo chillón!… El causante de esto tiene nombre y apellido; ¡Emmett Swan!

Chille, me cara y hombros se pusieron rojos de furia, salí de mi habitación y corrí escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegue a la sala, chille:

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Emmett pinto mi cabello!

Once pares de ojos se posaron en mí… Siete de esos no los conocía, pero reconocí los que quería ver.

-¡TÚ!- chille apuntando a Emmett- ¡Malandrín estúpido!- di pasos furiosos hacia él; con los tacones llegaba a su altura sin problema así que lo vi cara a cara.

Sus ojos se prendieron de susto.

-Acabas de firmar tu acta de muerte…- lo agarré del cabello, sin importar que todos me vieran, incluyendo a Ali y Tany que bajaron por el escandaló.

-B-bellita l-lo si-siento mu-mucho- titubeo.

-¡Ni que lo siento ni que nada! ¡Ahora mismo me acompañas al Centro Comercial y compras algo que haga que regrese mi color de cabello natural! ¿Entendiste oso? ¿O te lo dibujo?- chillé.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y fue cuando me percaté de que teníamos a los invitados de audiencia.

Mi padre estaba rojo de furia mientras mataba a Emmett con la mirada, mi padre, más que nadie; amaba mi color de cabello.

Mis hermanas nos veían con asombro.

Un hombre rubio y totalmente atractivo y una mujer castaña muy hermosa, de más o menos la edad de mis padres tenían la boca abierta y trataban de aguantar la risa.

Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, con el cabello negro y ojos achinados, que llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa tipo polo color blanca, y zapatos de vestir; se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

Un rubio, alto y desgarbado, con varias cicatrices en los brazos y ojos color azul, que portaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de vestir verde, y zapatos negros; ahogaba unas risitas.

Una rubia, con cuerpo escultural, que usaba tacones de unos 10 centímetros, pantalón tallado negro, blusa holgada rosa transparente, junto con un top negro y una cazadora rosa pálida; nos miraba debatiéndose si reír o quedarse seria.

Otro chico moreno, con músculos, tantos como Emmett, que vestía un jeans negro y una camisa de vestir negra, esta se reía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y un chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, alto, musculoso pero no tanto con Emm, que usaba pantalón gris y camisa de vestir azul con botones; tenía la impresión marcada en el rostro… Un momento, ¿Ese chico es Edward Cullen?

-Ummmh- me aclaré la garganta y traté de esconder el sonrojo- Si nos disculpan, vamos al Centro Comercial.

Todos asintieron, solté a Emmett y dije:

-Ahora tú descerebrado, me esperas en el auto mientras me voy a poner un gorro y a maquillarme ¿Te quedo claro?

Asintió y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Me puse base, polvos, rímel y me encrespe las pestañas y los labios los pinte de un rojo claro, no me puse rubor ya que el mío es natural.

Busqué en mi armario un gorro plateado, metí mi cabello en el excepto unos mechones que deje a los lados de mi cara, me puse una cazadora negra y un collar que llega hasta el ombligo, junto con una bufanda blanca, cuando estuve lista baje y todos conversaban entre sí.

Pasé por la sala dándoles una mirada de disculpa a mis padres quienes me sonrieron con consideración.

Salí al auto y Emmett condujo en silencio.

* * *

Lo se, no ocurrió nada "interesante", pero repito, son de introducción

Espero que les guste.

Si piensan que me merezco un review, pues déjenmelo :)

Gracias por sus alertas, y reviews.

-Rebe


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Cx  
Vengo de nuevo a actualizar esta pequeña historia.

Espero que de verdad les este gustando

* * *

BELLA POV

Dos horas después volvíamos a casa, mi cabello iba en su color natural, gracias a Dios encontramos un salón de belleza en el que decoloraron mi cabello hasta llegar a su color natural.

Emmett se disculpó miles de veces, y se veía tan arrepentido que lo perdone con facilidad, claro, no sin antes obligarlo a comprarme una chamarra roja y unos vans.

Emmett aparco frente a mi casa y descubrí que todavía estaba el auto de los Cullen.

Entré a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preparando una disculpa mental.

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala.

-Hija ¿Por qué duraron tanto?- preguntó Renne.

-Primero, en ningún salón lograban encontrar mi color, cuando encontramos un lugar en donde lo hicieran, tuvieron que decolorarme el pelo y Emmett amablemente se ofreció a comprarme una chamarra roja y unos vans- termine con una sonrisa.

-¿Amablemente?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

Solté una risita, y asentí con indiferencia.

-Bueno, ya que ya no pareces una paleta de fresa- dijo mi padre y lo fulmine con la mirada- Déjame presentarte a los Cullen, ellos son Carlisle y Esme- me señalo a la pareja de señores- Ellos son los Gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper- señalo a los rubios- Él es Jacob- señalo al moreno- El Seth- señalo al niño- Y él es…

-Edward- lo interrumpí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Él encontró ayer a Jane, junto con Jasper… Cosa que no pudo hacer ninguno de ustedes- termine señalando a mi familia.

Todos soltaron una risita.

El resto del día fue muy divertido, todos eran muy amables; Jacob no apartaba la mirada de Tany, Jasper no la apartaba de Ali, Emmett no la apartaba de Rose, y Edward, no dejaba de… verme.

-Chicos- llamó mi padre la atención de todos cuando estábamos cenando.

Se levantó de su asiento seguido de mi madre, de Carlisle y de Esme.

-Les tenemos una propuesta- anunció Esme, con una sonrisa en la cara

Deje de platicar con Edward y le presté atención a Esme.

-Bueno, hace como 20 años entre los Swan y los Cullen- empezó Carlisle- compramos una mansión de 3 plantas en un lugar abandonado, por la misma razón dicen que esta embrujada y nadie accede a comprarla o alquilarla, por lo cual si la casa no se usa durante tres semanas seguidas, el banco nos la quitara-concluyó.

-Como todos ustedes son tan adorables, y les gusta la emoción y adrenalina hemos pensado en enviarlos, ahora que por un inconveniente la escuela está cerrada por dos meses no tendrán ningún problema pero necesitamos su consentimiento- dijo Renne con una sonrisa manipuladora.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- dijimos Ali, Edward y yo al unisonio.

-Yo también- anunciaron los demás menos Emmett.

Todos lo volvimos a verlo, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos estaban brillantes y parecía estar en shock.

Alice le pegó un ligero empujón y no reacciono, le pegó dos más y nada, se quitó el tacón de 10 centímetros y lo levanto en el aire lista para pegarle, pero Emmett reacciono.

-¡Estás loca Alice!- chillo y se volvió hacia los patriarcas de las dos familias- Así que… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Todos pegamos gritos emocionados, está sería la más grande aventura de mi vida.

-Se irán el jueves 15, dentro de tres días y vendrán el lunes 15 del otro mes- declaró Charlie.

-Con su permiso, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo- dijo Tany- Vamos chicos- nos llamó a todos.

-Subamos al cuarto de videojuegos- dije y me siguieron hasta el segundo piso.

Entramos al gran cuarto, los Cullen también son millonarios por lo cual no se sorprendieron con los lujos.

La habitación era gigante, literalmente, en el centro del lugar estaba una gran pantalla plana y frente a ella había una mesita, encima se encontraba un Xbox, un Wii, todos los tipos de play station y aproximadamente 700 juegos de video, todos de Emmett.

En todo el piso de la habitación, había una alfombra acolchada, y muchos sillones de lo más cómodos, dos sofá-cama y varios puf de las princesas y de bolitas de colores.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes colores, una era verde fosforescente, otra fucsia, otra turquesa y la última morada clara, casi lila.

La pared verde tenía el nombre Tanya por todo lado, y había fotos de ella, con decoraciones muy al estilo Tanya.

En la fucsia decía cosas como "Mery" "Jane" "Paz" "Amor" y dibujos de princesas.

En la morada decía "Ali" "Moda" "París" y dibujos de ropa y diseño que creó Alice y por último, en la turquesa decía "Belly" "Bells" "Belly-Boli" "Isa" "Isabella" y pintadas con spray habían corazones, estrellitas, y la torre Eiffel estaba en todo su esplendor en la mitad de la pared.

Todo esto lo habíamos hecho nosotras, junto con Emm, claro.

Nos sentamos en el piso y empezamos a planear todo.

-Primero, debemos escribir lo más importante- dije, y Alice me paso un pequeño cuadernito.

-En que nos iremos- dijo Rose y lo apunté.

-A qué hora iremos-

-Como repartiremos las habitaciones, mamá dijo que eran 7- señalo Jane.

-Que ropa llevaremos- dijo Ali, todos la vimos feo y ella en un acto más que infantil, nos sacó la lengua.

-Que comida llevaremos.

-Y como haremos para que no nos asusten- dije.

-Ok, eso es lo más importante- dijo Edward, que se sentó a mi lado derecho en el piso, Alice estaba en el izquierdo, a su lado Jasper, Jacob estaba a la par de Edward y Tanya, a la par de Jacob, Rose, se puso entre Tanya y Emmett, y por último estaban Jane y Seth.

-Nos podemos ir en la mini van de Emmett- ofreció Tanya.

-Sí, es de 16 asientos, y somos 10, así que también podemos llevar las cosas.

-Eso es genial- dijo Seth.

-Podemos irnos el jueves a las 2am, para llegar temprano, y nos venimos el lunes del otro mes en la noche- ese fue Edward.

-Sí, me parece- dijo Ali.

-Ok, las habitaciones…- dijo Emmett- Las gemelas en una, Rose y Tanya en otra, yo con Jane, Jacob y Seth en otra y Jasper y Edward en otra.

-Solo estaríamos ocupando cinco habitaciones- dije.

-Duerman todos solos, yo duermo con Jane y que alguien duerma con Seth y el resto solo- dijo Tanya.

-Yo duermo con Seth- ofreció Jacob.

-Bien, la comida… Que cada quien lleve lo suyo y allá compartimos.

-¿Y para que no nos asusten?- dijo Jane con miedo.

-Allá veremos qué hacer.

* * *

Hoy era el día en que partiríamos, pasamos todo el día anterior guardando ropa, y fuimos a comprar la comida.

Era la 1am y estábamos montando todo a la minivan, era de esas que tenía techo transparente y los asientos se movían de posición.

Los Cullen ya estaban aquí, todo estaban abrigados por el frío que hacía.

Yo y Alice, por primera vez nos vestimos igual en toda la vida, vestido azul con blanco hasta mitad del muslo, con una chamarra blanca de cuero, y botas hasta la rodilla negras, a esto lo acompañaba una bufanda calientita.

La casa era una mansión en un sitio abandonado de Seattle.

Tan solo yo, llevaba 7 maletas, Alice 7 igual, Tanya 6, Jane 5 y Emmett 2.

Los Cullen llevaban en total 18 maletas, Rosalie 7, Edward 3, Jasper 3, Jacob 3 y Seth 2.

Tuvimos que mover los asientos de la minivan para que todo entrara y aun así subimos algunas al techo.

Cuando llego la hora, nuestros padres nos despidieron con un beso, un abrazo y una bendición.

Ya en la minivan Emmett se montó en el asiento del piloto, Rose en el copiloto.

En los asientos siguientes iban Ali, Jazz, Jane y Seth.

Luego le seguían Tanya, Jacob y algunas maletas.

Edward y yo, nos sentamos detrás de ellos, y en los otros asientos iban el resto de maletas.

-¿Emocionada?- me preguntó Edward cuando ya la minivan había empezado a transitar.

-Sí, bastante- con una sonrisa.

-Oye… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-18- sonreí- ¿y tú?

-19

-¿Y tu familia?

-Rose y Jazz tienen 18, Jacob y Seth son adoptados- arquee una ceja- Ellos lo saben, y no les molesta, Jacob tiene 19 y Seth 12.

-Están parecidos con mi familia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tanya es adoptada, tiene 19, Jane es adoptada y tiene 11, mientras que Emmett tiene 19 y Alice, 18.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, acosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y me dormí profundamente.

-Miren como la despierto- escuche que susurraba Emmett.

-¿Cómo la despertaras?- le preguntó Jane en un susurro.

-Le saltaré encima-

Jajaja... Mi querido Emmett no ha aprendido…

Espere a que me saltara encima, cuando lo hizo me deslice en los asientos, haciendo que Emmett pegara la cabeza en el vidrio.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, Emmett se levantó sobándose la cara, mientras hacía un mohín.

-Eres mala Belly.

-Y tú eres tonto Emmy- sonreí y me levanté del piso.

-Vamos, familia- dije bajándome de la minivan.

-¿Y quién bajara tus maletas Belly?- preguntó Rose, esa chica es una dulzura.

-Emmy- respondí simplemente.

Él bufó, pero no dijo nada, fue en ese momento que me percaté de la enorme y fea casa que estaba enfrente de mis ojos, la fachada era negra, y estaba toda sucia, me entró asco y miedo de solo verla.

Tenía musgo, por todos lados y la rodeaban árboles muertos, Jane se paró al lado mí y tomó mi mano.

Me sentía como en esas películas de terror, empezó a sonar ese tono que ponen cuando te está persiguiendo el asesino, y me asusté.

-Jacob, deja de jugar, a Bella le dará un paro cardiaco- le regaño Rose que estaba a mi lado.

La música paró y camine hacía la casa, mamá me había dado las llaves a mí.

Introduje la llave en el feo llavín y la muerta cedió, mostrándonos una casa vieja y maltratada.

Una rata pasó por mis pies y pegué un grito, me guinde de la primera persona que encontré.

En un momento Emmett estaba a mi lado, respirando agitado y con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Paso una gigante rata por sus pies, y pues se guindó se mí- respondió Edward.

Me puse rojita y me bajé.

La casa era horrible, y más ahora sabiendo que estaba esa horrible rata hay.

-Lo siento- le susurré a Edward.

Él asintió sin darle importancia, entramos a la casa con cautela.

De algo estoy segura, si esa rata seguía en la casa, yo deberé hacer un viaje al hospital.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado :D  
Gracias a todas por sus reviews, folowers y alertas :)

Nos vemos...  
-Rebe


End file.
